Your Affection
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Hanya salah satu kegiatan di keluarga Redfield. Jill, Chris dan anak perempuan mereka. Warning : OC dan sedikit spoiler dari RE 6


**Your Affection **

**Biohazard (Resident Evil) ****© CAPCOM **

**Genre : Family**

**Warning : OC Inside, Sedikit spoiler dari RE 6, Dan sedikit OOC**

**Summary : Hanya salah satu kegiatan di keluarga Redfield. Jill, Chris dan anak perempuan mereka **

* * *

"Ibu?"

"Ya Layla?" Tanya Jill yang sedang berada di ruang tamu. Ia sedang duduk di sofa sambil memikat tangan kanannya. Kemudian anak perempuannya menghampirinya.

"Ayah masih belum pulang ya?" Tanya Layla sambil menatap Jill.

"Belum sayang."

"Kapan ayah akan pulang?"

"Ayah bilang nanti malam, tapi dia masih belum memberi tahu akan pulang jam berapa."

Layla cemberut. Jill tersenyum "Ini masih siang, sabarlah." Ujar Jill dengan lembut.

Kemudian Layla duduk di pangkuan Jill. Jill mengusap-usap kepala anak perempuannya, walaupun anak perempuannya ini mirip dengannya sifatnya jauh lebih mirip dengan Chris. Bahkan Claire pun terkejut saat tahu bahwa keponakannya ini memiliki sifat yang sama dengan kakaknya.

Jill mencium pipi anak perempuannya dan memeluknya. Kalau sudah cemberut begini Layla semakin mirip Chris, Jill ingin tertawa tapi ia menahan tawanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur siang?"

Layla menatap ibunya. Sebetulnya ia tidak ingin tidur siang, tapi kalau ia bangun dari tidur siangnya mungkin ayahnya sudah sampai di rumah dan ia tidak perlu menunggu lama. "Baik, tapi aku tidur di kamar ayah dan ibu. Boleh 'kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Jawab Jill. Lalu ia menggendong Layla.

"Tolong bangunkan aku kalau ayah sudah pulang ya!"

"Iya sayang." Ujar Jill. "Nah, sekarang tidurlah."

Kemudian Jill menyelimuti badan anaknya dan menaruh boneka kelinci milik Layla disamping Layla. Setelah itu ia kembali ke ruang tanu."

Setelah bangun dari tidurnya, Layla memeluk bonekanya dan kemudian ia menuju ke ruang tamu. Namun tidak ada siapapun di ruang tamu kemudian ia ke dapur.

Di ruang tamu nampak Jill yang sedang membuka buku resep, Jill berhenti membalikkan halaman buku resep saat ia mendengar suara langkah kecil. Lalu ia menatap Layla.

"Ayah dimana?"

"Ayah belum pulang."

Layla cemberut lagi. Jill kemudian menghampirinya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu?"

"Tidak mau." Jawab Layla dengan tegas.

Jill menggelengkan kepalanya. Anak perempuannya ini keras kepala.

"Mandi berdua bersama ibu. Apa kau mau?"

Layla mengelus-elus dagunya kemudian ia mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau taruh bonekamu di kamarmu. Kemudian kau langsung ke kamar mandi. Ibu akan mengambil handuk dan baju ganti."

"Ya!" Layla bergegas ke kamarnya untuk menaruh bonekanya.

.

.

.

"Tutup matamu ya." Perintah Jill sambil memegang gayung berisi air dingin. Layla mengangguk kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya. Jill menyiram rambut Layla yang ber_shampoo_ dengan air dingin.

"Nah, sekarang buka matamu."

Layla membuka matanya lalu masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ berisi air hangat. Jill menaruh bebek karet di _bathtub_. Namun Layla tidak bersemangat memainkannya ia terus menorong bebek karet tersebut.

Jill kemudian masuk ke dalam _bathtub_. Kali ini ia memasukkan bebek karet yang besar setelah mengeluarkan bebek karet yang kecil dari dalam _bathtub_.

"Berhentilah cemberut sayang."

Layla menghela nafasnya "Baik Ibu.."

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai baju, Jill menuju dapur. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil telur, daging ayam, dan bawang. Setelah itu ia mengambil garam dan lada dari rak atas. Layla mendekatinya dan ia berjinjit untuk melihat apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Jill dari kulkas.

"Hari ini kita makan malamnya apa?" Tanya Layla dengan penuh antusias.

"_Omelette_, kesukaanmu dan ayah." Jawab Jill sambil memakai celemek kemudian ia memandang Layla. "Kau mau membantu?"

"Ya, mau!" Jawab Layla bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jill mengambil mangkuk besar dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan, setelah itu ia mengambil tiga butir telur, lada dan garam dan meletakkannya di samping mangkuk.

"Tolong pecahkan dan kocok telurnya ya. Setelah memecahkan telur beri garam dan lada dulu sebelum mengocok telurnya ya. Garam dan ladanya jangan terlalu banyak." Perintah Jill. "Tapi hati-hati."

"Baik bu."

Layla memecahkan telur tanpa kesulitan. Karena Chris dan Jill selalu mengajari dan memberi tahu bagaimana caranya memecahkan telur dengan baik, kemudian Layla menuangkan sedikit garam dan lada ke telur, stelah itu ia mengocok telur.

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Bagus. Terima kasih ya." Ujar Jill sambil mencium pipi Layla. Sebelum mengambil mangkuk berisi telur yang sudah dikocok Jill menyalakan kompor yang diatasnya sudah ada panci. Kemudian ia mengambil mangkok yang berisikan telur.

Sambil menunggu _Omelette_ yang sedang dimasak Layla memandang keluar jendela. Chris masih belum pulang.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ujar Jill sambil meletakkan piring di atas meja makan. Kemudian ia duduk berseberangan dengan Layla. "Kau tidak makan?"

Layla menggelengkan kepalanya "Nanti saja. Tunggu ayah pulang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ibu juga menunggu ayah pulang dulu. Lagipula tidak enak makan sendirian saja."

"Ibu."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang membuat ibu menyukai ayah?"

"Hmm." Jill berpikir sejenak. "Karena ia sangat baik."

"Itu saja?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jill sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pada awalnya ibu tidak menyukai ayah."

"Kenapa?"

"Ayahmu itu waktu itu agak temperamental." Jill menghela nafasnya. "Waktu itu ayahmu pernah memukul temannya hanya karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi ke wajahnya. Setelah itu ibu menghentikannya, kemudian dia berhenti lalu tersenyum ke ibu."

"Hmm.." Ujar Layla.

"Tapi lama kelamaan ibu sadar. Ayahmu sebetulnya orang yang baik, selain baik ia sangat peduli dengan anak buahnya. Itulah yang membuat ibu suka pada ayah."

"Terutama kepada paman Piers dan bibi Sheva."

"Ya, walaupun sayangnya paman Piers tidak seperti bibi Sheva. Kau mengerti maksudnya bukan?"

"Iya, ayah memberitahuku bahwa paman Piers meninggal karena mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi ayah."

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Iya! Beritahu aku saat sebelum dan sesudah aku lahir!"

"Dulu ayahmu masih merokok untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya. Namun semuanya berubah keti-"

"Ketika apa?" Sela Layla.

"Saat ibu mengandungmu. Ayahmu tidak ingin ibu menjadi perokok pasif. Kemudian setiap kali sebelum ayah tidur ia selalu mengelus-elus perut ibu."

Layla semakin antusias mendengarnya.

"Setelah kau lahir ayah dan ibu sangat bahagia sekali. Pada awalnya ayahmu sangat ragu-ragu dan takut ketika akan menggendongmu yang baru lahir karena ia takut kau akan remuk."

"Ibu."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bekerja di BSAA!"

Jill terkejut mendengarnya. _Anak perempuannya ingin bekerja di BSSA?_. "Kenapa kau ingin bekerja di BSAA?"

"Supaya aku bisa melindungi orang-orang."

"Bagus!" Jawab Jill Sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pulang."

"Itu ayah!" Seru Layla kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi meja makan dan langsung berlari ke ruang tamu.

"Uff!" Ujar Chris yang terkejut karena Layla menubruknya.

"Hore! Ayah pulang!"

Chris kemudian menggendong Layla. Layla membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Chris. Chris mencium kening Layla. "Ada apa hmm?" Tanyanya.

"Ayo kita makan! Hari ini makan malamnya adalah _Omelette_.

"Ohh _Omelette_! Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari kita makan!"

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam dan bermain sebentar dengan Layla, Chris membawa Layla ke kamarnya. Mereka berbincang-bincang hingga Layla tertidur, Chris memegang tangan Layla. _Tangannya masih kecil_. Pikir Chris kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Di kamarnya Jill sedang duduk di kasur sambil menyender. Chris mencium Jill.

"Kau tahu?" Ujar Jill. "Layla bilang ia ingin bekerja BSAA."

Chris terkejut "Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"Hmm baiklah kalau itu maunya."

"Kau yakin Chris?"

"Ya, dengan begitu aku akan bisa mengawasinya dengan mudah. Aku akan menjaganya dari serangga pengganggu."

"Seranggan pengganggu?" Jill mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu laki-laki?"

"Ya." Jawab Chris.

"Oh, ya ampun." Jill tertawa. "Tadi Layla menanyakan soal sebelum dan sesudah dia lahir."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tidak selamanya kita harus menyembunyikan masa lalu kita."

"Satu hal lagi. Dari siang hingga sore Layla cemberut menunggu kepulanganmu."

Chris tertawa mendengarnya. Layla memang kadang-kadang _Father Complex_.

Jill menguap. "Selamat tidur Chris." Kemudian Jill menarik selimut.

"Selamat tidur." Balas Chris sambil mengusap kepala Jill.

* * *

**END**


End file.
